powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mantevil
Mantevil is a praying mantis demon and the primary antagonist of the episode "Yesterday Again". Character History The first battle with Mantevil in Carter's vision. Mantevil accompanied Olympius in an attack upon downtown Mariner Bay, when the Lightspeed Rangers came (with the Red Ranger being absent testing out the Mobile Armored Vehicle), Olympius summons an army of Batlings to take on the Rangers, the Rangers were quickly out matched, they tried to use the Rescue Bird, but Olympius caught it, Mantevil then blasts the Rangers and Olympius blasted the Rangers with their own Rescue Bird, wounding them completely, Afterwards, both Olympius and Mantevil prepare to make the final strike on the four Rangers. The second and real battle with Mantevil. The Rangers (With the exception of the Red Ranger as he is testing the new Mobile Armored Vehicle) did battle with both Olympius and Mantevil, but they were quickly out matched, they summon the Rescue Bird but Olympius caught it, right before he could fire the Rescue Bird at the Rangers, the Red Ranger came to the rescue in the Mobile Armored Vehicle, Mantevil tried to run away, but he gets destroyed by a blast from the Red Ranger's Mobile Armor Vehicle. Jinxer then made Mantevil revive, and grow. The Rangers summon the Omega Megazord to battle Mantevil, but it was quickly out matched. Then, they summon the Lightspeed Solarzord and the Supertrain Megazord to aid the Omega Megazord in battle, with the combined powers of the three Megazords, the Rangers were finally able to destroy Mantevil. Personality Mantevil was a cocky monster that loves to toy around with his enemies, he is also a coward, as he tried to run away when the Red Ranger showed up. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Mantevil is one of the stronger monsters, powerful enough to best four Rescue Rangers in battle, and when he grows giant, it took the power of three Megazords to bring Mantevel down for good. *'Durability:' Mantevil has thick skin that is unaffected by the Omega Megazord's staff. *'Energy Lasers:' Mantevil can fire yellow energy lasers from his hands. Arsenal *'Claws: '''Manteveil has clawed hands for combat. *'Mantis Scythe: When he gets enlarged by Jinxer, he somehow gets a large Scythe for an aid in combat. **'''Energy Blast: '''From his scythe, Mantevel can fire a blast of light orange colored energy at the enemy. Behind the scenes Portrayed * Mantevil is voiced by Michael McConnhie. Notes *Mantevil's name comes from the words '''Pray-Mantis '''and '''Evil. *Mantevil is the first and only monster to be faced by three Megazords. *Mantevil is the second monster to get fought a total of three times, the first being Trifire. *Mantevil is the second monster to be based on an insect, the first being Thunderclaw. *The reason that Mantevil was immune to the Omega Lance's double slash was because his counterpart had possession of the Infinity Card (having previously belonged to an unadapted monster named Endurance Psyma Beast Garubaria) who had granted it information to the Megazord's finisher and therefore he was completely protected against it. His destruction by the Lighspeed Solarzord and Super Train Megazord was also why they were useless against Infinitor . See Also Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters